Remembering
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: "Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" My mind screams as faint, purple jagged lines begin to appear on my cheeks, unnoticed by me... "Please, Kagome," I say, feeling my resolve begin to crack. "If not for me, at least do it for Shippo or Sango. Hell, even Miroku would be fine, as long as you wake up. Please Kagome. Wake. Up." I growl, feeling the grip on my inner demon slip even further.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remembering**_

* * *

**Hai! So, as promised, I will upload chapter 6 of "A Date With A Hanyou" but not as soon as I expected to. Probably after my Algebra EOC, just to be sure. Meanwhile, I wrote this little story, cuz I didn't have anything else to do. It might be about 3 or 4 chapters long, maybe 5, so yeah. So, anyways, enjoy! -^w^-**

* * *

_Prologue_  
**Â**  
**Â**  
**Â**  
"Kagome, watch out!"  
I hear a scream, followed by a screech of tires and darkness claiming my vision. And after that, nothing. I feel myself trying to push out of the smothering blackness, desperately calling out for someone to save me. No one came. And as I stayed there, I began to forget: silver hair, a stubborn set of jaw, a red haori, adorable white ears, and my love for that person.  
Someone...  
Save me...  
**Â**  
**Â**  
**Â**  
"Dammit, Kagome," I mutter. "What's taking you so long?"  
"Be patient, Inuyasha," Shippo muttered beside me. "She doesn't always have to come to your beck and call."  
I growl warningly at him before straightening up. "That's it. I'm going to get her."  
I jump into the well without a second thought. "But she better have a good explanation why she's late this time," I think.  
As soon as I touch the ground, I know something's wrong. The shrine seemed oddly silent for a bright day. Dusting myself off, I walk out the well house and into the brightness of the day. And that's when things get chaotic.  
"Inuyasha!"  
I turn around as Souta comes at me with full speed.  
"Ah, damn," I say, wheezing as his head connects with my stomach. Strong kid. Who was bawling like a baby at the moment.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"I-It's o-onii-chan," he says, sniffling.  
I get a cold feeling as I process his words. "What happened to Kagome!" I demand, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Hospital... Hit... drunk driver... in a coma. I'm scared," Souta manages to choke out.  
I feel my face go pale as my inner demon starts to wake up. I slowly back away from Souta before running in the direction towards the nearest hospital.  
"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!" My mind screams as faint, purple jagged lines begin to appear on my cheeks, unnoticed by me.  
"You better be okay, dammit!" I think, a fang beginning to protrude from my mouth.  
Upon reaching the hospital, I breeze past the front desk and security, and run up the stairs, following Kagome's weakening scent.  
I finally stop at a doorway marked 421 and hurriedly open it. Mrs. Higurashi looks up, pain coating her features. She takes one look at me and slowly gets up, face becoming more and more pained as she leaves Kagome's side.  
"Take good care of her," she whispers as she passes by me.  
Barely nodding, I rush to Kagome's side. I flinch at how pale and lifeless she looks. I take her limp hand and slowly lift the other to her face and gently brush some hair from her face. "Kagome, you need to wake up, you hear me?!" I whisper harshly, trying to stay as cold as possible.  
No answer.  
"Please, Kagome," I say, feeling my resolve begin to crack. "If not for me, at least do it for Shippo or Sango. Hell, even Miroku would be fine, as long as you wake up. Please Kagome. Wake. Up." I growl, feeling the grip on my inner demon slip even further.  
I place my head on her forehead and try to calm down.  
Almost imperceptibly, the hand in my hand twitches. I stop cold and slowly lift my head up, wary.  
"Mmh."  
She slowly opens her brilliant brown eyes and looks at me carefully. I sag with relief. "Thank Kami," I whisper, feeling the lines on my checks begin to fade.  
She looks at me questioningly before opening her mouth. "Who are you?"

* * *

**So... Pretty short for a fanfic, wouldn't ya say? Don't worry, it's only the prologue! I'll update this later. However, it would be nice if I got some reviews as all...! Oh, and I might make some modifications with it, but anyways, ciao! (And don't forget the reviews!) XD**


	2. Pain and Confusion

**Heyheyhey, I'm back! I know, I know, I've probably been saying this for a long time, but I'm almost done with the big chappie for "Date With A Hanyou", so bear with me folks, Kay?**

**Update: This was two days ago. And, like I said, TYPING is underway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Inuyasha. **

* * *

I walk aimlessly in the darkness, feeling hopelessly lost. I groan and sit down, putting my head on my knees. "I'm so confused. Where am I? Why am I here? And where's-"

I wince and clutch my head as memories try to force their way back into my consciousness. Little snippets of red and white pass through my mind. Golden eyes, a brash voice, a soothing touch, silky waist-length silver-white hair.

"I-!"

I scream and fall to the ground, head pounding. My vision clouds as I feel myself slip away, when I hear someone call me name.

"Kagome, please, wake up."

I frown, remembering that tone of voice he-

I groan, curling up into a little ball as the headache threatens to become a migraine. "What's happened to me?" I whisper.

"If not for me, at least do it for..." the voice.

I strain to hear what the familiar, but unfamiliar voice was saying. "Do it for who? Do it for who?"

"... Wake. Up."

I gasp as I feel a tug in my chest. I glance down to see a shimmering white string attached to my being, delicate, but strong at the same time. It slowly pulls me towards and invisible, but clearly shimmering barrier.

"Wha-?" I manage to say before I get sucked in. I yell as a fall into seemingly oblivion.

_I...InuYasha!_

OooOooOooOoo

I slowly become aware of a constant beeping noise and warmth on my forehead. I stir slightly, and the warmth abruptly leaves it. I try to open my eyes, but find them glued shut. Frowning, I manage to crack one eyelid open before pure white blinds me. I flinch, but continue to open my eyes as shapes start to take form. Looking at my newly acquired surroundings, I frown, confused. Where am I?

I keep looking around until my eyes find another's, whose eyes were as fiery as mooring gold. Something inside me stirs, and suddenly, I'm flooded with sadness and longing. A keening wail tries to come out, but I force it down, instead staring at the person, who makes me have these emotions, curiously.

The boy sags with relief. "Thank Kami," he breathes.

I blink up at him before opening my mouth.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Heehee! Cliffie! I know it's pretty short, but I'm trying to make the chapters only the P.O.V. of each person. So next would be Inuyasha. :)**

**Have fun reading!**


End file.
